A rose for eternity
by April Lagrand
Summary: IL a pris le contrôle sur l'Angleterre, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Harry et Ron sont mort, elle n'a plus aucune raison de continuer. Pourtant elle va choisir de remonter le temps pour tout modifier. Elle sait que si elle rate sont coup elle fera sombrer le monde dans le chaos le plus total. Va-t-elle réussir a détruire tout le Horcruxes avant le jour de la tragédie d'Halloween?
1. prologue

**Prologue:**

* * *

Hermione était essoufflée, ça faisait à peux près Une heure qu'elle courait pour éviter les Mangemorts. Au loin, Elle pouvait distingué à travers la fumée du champ de bataille un Poudlard qui menaçait de s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Elle regarda au alentours pour vérifier Que personne ne l'avait suivie, il ne suffirait pas que quelqu'un lui face rater son plans. Après s'être assurée que personne ne viendrait l'embêtée, Elle Pris une craie blanche et traça un pentacle dans l'herbe. Elle s'entailla la main avec un couteau et traça des runes avec son sang . Elle avait répéter mille foit au moins dans sa tête la formules pour être sur de ne pas l'oublier , la peur Lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle Souffla, Elle s'était préparée toute la semaine a partir du moment ou elle avait trouvé la formule dans ce livres des plus noir dans La Réserve. Le tableau du professeur Dumbledore Lui avait dit de faire attention, il avait essayer de Lui faire passer l'idée de faire une grosse bêtise. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la conversation,dans le bureau du directeur.

**FLASH BACK:**

_**Hermione rentra Dans Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Elle Aperçus le tableau de Leur directeur Biens-aimé. Elle s'approcha du tableau et dit: **__**-professeur, J'ai trouvée une Formule Qui pourrait me renvoyer Dans le passé, je pourrai Détruire Tout les Horcruxes de Voldemort et le tué, ainsi Harry vivra avec ses parents et pleins de mort seront épargné!**_

_**-Miss Granger, C'est courageux de Votre part, mais c'est vraiment dangereux. dit le professeur Dumbledore.**_

_** -Oui, mais IL a pris le contrôle sur l'Angleterre, il prendra surement les autres pays, il faut empêcher ce massacre professeur! Répliqua Hermione Guère démonter de mettre ça vie en jeux.**_

_** -Biens, mais vous devrez faire attention, vous allez d**__**evoir changer de prénom et d'apparence: Personne ne dois savoir qui vous êtes ou en tous cas pas au débuts attendez de L'avoir tué avant de vous **__**dévoilée. Et vous devrez faire la Formule exacte ne faite aucune erreur ça pourrait vous être fatal, me suis-je biens fais comprendre Miss Granger? Dis le professeur Dumbledore une once d'inquiétude dans La voix.**_

_**-Oui professeur. au revoir professeur...**_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Hermione se plaça au milieu du pentacle et traça des rune sur ses mains avec le couteau dont elle s'était servie tout à l'heure. Elle pensa fort a une forêt, celle ou elle allait souvent avec ses parents. Ses parents... elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Elle pensa a l'époque ou elle voulait allée... le 2 Février 1980. Cinq mois avant la naissance d'Harry, comme ça elle pourrait détruire les Horcruxes avant que Harry ne naisse. Hermione leva les bras au ciel et prononça la formule distinctement.

-Him ventus north does transeo vicis pro totus muto

puis ce fut le trous noir, elle se sentit aspirée par une force invisible et elle sut que le sort avait fonctionné.


	2. une arrivé mouvementée

**Une arrivée mouvementée:**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle se trouvait dans un bois. Elle pris sa baguette et se lança un sort de métamorphose assez puissant pour ne pas devoir le renouveler chaque fois qu'elle faisait une bourde. Elle avait à présent une chevelure châtain clair et bouclée, fini les cheveux broussailleux, et les yeux d'un bleu outremer. Elle sourit, elle avait réussit. Elle se leva et regarda de gauche a droite. Elle ne trouva rien de suspect. Elle se mit a marcher en direction de la route, elle devait se rendre au ministère pour se faire enregistrer. Une fois arriver a le lisière de la forêt elle transplana direction le ministère.

**PDV HERMIONE:**

L'entrée des visiteur (une cabine téléphonique) se tenait devant moi, je pris mon courage a deux mains et entra dans la cabine, je mis un Gallion dans la fente et appuya sur le levier qui venait d'apparaître. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas rendre le déjeuné que je n'ai pas mangée. Enfin les secousses se stoppent, je pus enfin sortir. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'accueil.

-C'est pour quoi? me dit la blonde aigrie qui se tenait derrière le comptoir.

-Un enregistrement. lui répondis-je hésitante.

-Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher. Me dit-elle, Ne bouger pas, continua t'elle.

Je hocha la tête et fit vagabonder mes yeux sur tout l'accueil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici, la dernière fois c'était pour le procès d'Harry en sixième année et l'année dernière pendant la chasse au Horcruxes. Finalement, un homme a la grande stature vint me chercher. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais en bataille et ses yeux marrons se reflétait dans ses lunettes. j'avait une impressions de déjà vu... Harry! Mais oui c'était ...

-James Potter, je suis Auror ravi de vous rencontrer miss...

Je réfléchi a toute vitesse pour me trouver un nom... ça y est...

-Avalon, Avalon Wilde monsieur Potter.

-Bien suivez moi nous allons vous enregistrez.

Je souris et le suivi, intérieurement j'était super stressée, je venais de rencontrer le père de mon meilleur ami. Harry... il me manque tellement, depuis que Bellatrix la tué rien ne va, IL a pris le commandement du monde magique a ce moment là. Après être passé dans un dédale de couloir, on déboucha dans une pièce circulaire, sur la porte une pancarte "Bureau des enregistrements" était accroché.

-Alors miss Wilde que nous vaut le plaisir de vous enregistrer ici?

En marchant j'avait eue le temps de m'inventer une histoire en béton, je savais que j'allais devoir raconter ma "vie" a l'Auror.

-Eh bien, mes parents sont mort il n'y a pas longtemps et j'avait besoins de changer d'air...

-Et d'ou venez vous exactement miss? me demanda-t-il.

-D'Australie monsieur mais mes parents était Anglais. Lui répondis-je, je n'était pas du tout alaise, il me rappelais trop Harry, même si cela faisait un ans qu'il était mort, j'avait encore du mal a me l'imaginé tout comme Ron.

Il hocha la tête et pris un papier ou il écrit tout ce que je venais de dire. Avant de partir, j'avais eue le temps de passer mes ASPICS seule dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le professeur Macgonagal m'avait fait passer les épreuve de métamorphose, sortilège, DFCM, astronomie, rune, arithmancie et soins au créature magique pratique. Elle m'avait aussi donner les papier des B.U.S.E, elle avait tout modifier pour que sa face comme si j'avait étudier à Arvard School, l'école de magie Australienne.

-Quel age avez vous? me demanda t'il toujours plonger dans les papiers.

-18 ans monsieur. répondis-je dans le vague.

-Biens vous êtes donc majeure?

Je répondis par un "hum" très précis, mais je n'avis qu'une envie d'en finir avec tout ça (voldemort, les papiers,...).

-je vais vous demandez de prendre vos diplôme de B.U.S.E et ASPICS.

Je lui tendis mes deux diplôme, et détourna la tête pour regarder le Londre moldu que l'on pouvait apercevoir a travers la fenêtre. Il me tendis mes nouveau papier, ma carte d'identitée, passeport,... et garda la copie officielle.

-Nous avons fini.

-Au revoir, monsieur Potter. Finis-je par répondre. Je me sauvais par la porte et remercia la blonde de l'accueil avant de prendre le chemins en sens inverse pour Londre.

Je transplana sur le chemin de travers qui était presque vide a cette heure ci. je couru jusqu'à Gringotts, et ouvrit les grande porte. J'allais voir un Gobelins et lui demanda d'ouvrir un compte au nom d'Avalon Wilde, ce qu'il fit. Je lui donna l'argent que j'avais pris pour moi et garda quand même 25 Gallions pour me payer une chambre au chaudrons baveurs. Quand je sortit de la banque il n'y avait plus personne dehors, les rue était déserte et les rideau était fermé. Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'au pub, j'ouvris la porte de derrière et m'approcha du comptoir.

-Bonjour, es-que je pourrait prendre une chambre? demandais-je a Tom le barman.

-Bien sur, c'est pour une nuit?

Je réfléchis je n'avait pas assez d'argent pour m'achetez un appartement mais je pouvais payer l'hôtel, et en plus je pourrais être près du chemin de travers...

-Non, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je reste, mais pour l'instant oui pour une nuit. répondis-je.

-Ok, pour une nuit, le ptit'dej compris?

-Oui merci.

Il me tendis les clés de ma chambre et retourna a ses verres. Je montais alors les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et me vautra sans délicatesse dans mon lit. Je m'endormit tout de suite en pensant que demain serait une dure journée de chasse...


	3. Et de un!

**Et de un!:**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil me picotait la peau, j'ouvris les yeux et me releva. Je ne m'était pas déshabillée hier donc j'avait encore le vêtement que je portait depuis plus d'un mois. Je pris de quoi m'habiller dans mon sacs avec "sort d'extension indétectable" et me dépêcha d'aller prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand biens, tout mes muscles se détendirent. Quand je sortit de la douche, j'avais une furieuse envie d'y retourné. Je m'habilla en quatrième vitesse, d'un jeans slim noir, des bottes, un T-shirt et un sweat. Je me coiffai d'une queue de cheval haute et sortit de ma chambre, dévalai les escalier pour arriver dans le pub. Je m'assis derrière le comptoir et pris la carte du menu.

-Je pourrai avoir du jus de citrouille et du pain? demandais-je

-Bien sur, tout de suite.

Tom, le barman m'apporta ma commande. Je bus mon jus de citrouille d'une traite et savoura chaque morceau de pain chaud. Je soupira d'aise, je n'avais pas mangé de puis quand? _Trop longtemps Hermione..._

-Tu vas quelque part aujourd'hui? me demanda Tom.

-Oui, je rentrerait tard surement...

Je me levais de ma chaise, adressa un signe de tête a Tom et sortit du chaudrons baveurs. Je transplana a Little Hangleton, le village ou Tom Jedusort avait crée son premier Horcruxe. Je marchai le long de l'allée menant au manoir Jedusort. Je poussai la grille de fer haute de trois mètre et m'engagea dans un chemin en gravier menant a la porte. Le manoir était en ruine. Je repérais la bague entre les débrit et la saisi a travers un mouchoir pour éviter de faire la même bêtise que le professeur Dumbledore. Je la glissais dans une pochette noire, la ou je pourrais mettre tout les Horcruxes. Je soupirai il fallait maintenant la détruire sauf que je n'avis ni crochets de Basilics, ni épée de Griffondors... Je ne pouvais pas aller a Poudlard et dire " et salut je viens du futur, je voudrais l'épée de Griffondors,... ah bon pas possible... bah un crochets du Basilics? Comment ça vous n'avez pas de Basilics? eh bien mettez vous au courant il y en a un en bas dans les toilette des fille par contre il vous faudra un fourchelang!" ouai... mais non. Je marcha dans la rue, j'avais l'air un peu idiote mais tant pis... _Harry, pourquoi tu es partit on avait besoins de toi, tu vois se que tu me fais faire? non, surement pas mais je peut toujours espérer... espérer, je ne fais que ça. Et toi Ron, tu me manque même ta capacité émotionnelle c'est a dire celle d'une petite cuillère... Luna ton air lunatique me manque tout comme tes parole un peu idiote mais on fini par s'habituer. Et toi Ginny tes chauve-furie et ton sale caractère me manque... Neville et ta maladresse... Fred et George et vos blague idiote...Seamus et ta capacité a tout faire exploser... _Les larmes menaçait de tombée sur mes joues déjà rougie à cause du froid. _Mrs Weasley et ses câlins... Arthur Weasley et ses questions idiote sur le monde moldu... Fol-oeil et ses "Vigilance constante"...Lavande...Heu enfaîte non pas Lavande._ Je souris, les larmes coulait délibérément sur mes joues, mais j'en aviat cure. J'était maintenant dans le village, les fenêtres était fermé tout comme les rideau, la rue était déserte. Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avis transplaner à 10h30 et il était... Je regardais ma montre... 18h45. Il était si tard je n'avais pas vue l'heure passer. Je décida de manger dans une auberge puis d'aller sur le chemin de travers. Je marchais jusqu'à la première auberge. Je poussai la porte. Elle était presque vide, seul deux personne était assis a une table. je m'assis prés de la fenêtre

-Bonjour, vous voulez quelque chose? Me demanda une serveuse.

-Heu...oui, de l'eau et... je regardais vite fais la carte... un steak saignant sil-vous-plait.

La serveuse hocha la tête et partit dans les minutes plus tard elle revint avec ma commande que je me dépêcha d'engloutir. je paya la serveuse et laissa un pourboire. Je transplana au chemin de travers qui était bondé sauf que il y avait des cris et des mangemorts... Et merde... Un mangemort arriva vers moi et me lança un sort jaune que je ne connaissais pas, je bondis sur la droite et lança une série de sort.

-STUPEFIX,IMPEDIMENTA,DIFFINDO,SECTUMSEMPRA.

Le mangemort s'effondra, ligoté et ensanglanté.Je couru a travers les mangemort en lançant des sorts a tous va dessus. Je m'écorçais de de ne pas penser a la bataille ou Harry et Ron était mort.

_J'enjambais les morts qui jonchait le sols de la grande salle, je courut vers les cris de Harry. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester concentrer et pas pleurer. Au loin je vit Ron se faire touchez par le rayons vert. Je fut prise d'un hoquet et versa un torrent de larmes malgré le fait que je m'était interdit de le faire. Je continua ma route et la je vis Bellatrix torturer Harry._

_-ENDOLORIS, cria t'elle. Et Harry se tortilla de douleur en criant. Alors bébé Potter ont veux joué? _

_-JAMAIS. cria Harry_

_-EXORPELLIS, tu es sur? et toi sang-de-bourbe? Me demanda t'elle._

_-N...NON._

_-Biens, ENDOLORIS, dit'elle en directions de Harry. Tu m'énerve Potter, AVADA KEDAVRA._

_-R.A.B, SIRIUS. Furent ses dernier mot avant d'être toucher par le maudit sort vert._

Je lançais un torrent de sort les plus divers les un que les autres pour stopper les mangemorts. Prise de nausée je me stabilisait grâce a un mur. _Harry, pourquoi R.A.B? Pourquoi Sirius? Comment s'appellait le frère de Sirius? Régulus, mais quel est sont deuxième prénom pour être sur... je ne sais pas.  
_Je soupira, je mis un moment avant de comprendre que les mangemorts était partit et que les infirmière de Sainte-Mangouste était arrivée.

-Vous avez besoins d'aide? Me demanda une médicomage.

-Non merci, ça... ça va aller. Balbutiais-je.

Elle me regarda inquiète puis fini par hocher la tête et s'en aller. Je jaugeais du regard les passant, tout des gens blesser et heureusement aucun mort. Je fini par rentrer au chaudrons baveurs et de monter me coucher mais cette fois je pris le temps de me changer avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve ou presque...


	4. Godric's Holow

**Godric's Hollow:**

* * *

_Un bois, un arbre noir se balance au rythme du vent. Du sang, des corps jonche __le sol. Une lumière verte, des cris. Des larmes, des parents voyants leurs enfant mourir des mains de l'ennemis. Un supplices, une supplique... Un château a moitié effondrer, de la fumée, du feu. Un hoquet, un espoir,une soupir, une douleur au niveau de la gorge et un mort en plus. Elle courait du mieux qu'elle pus a travers les débris et la fumée qui menaçait de l'asphyxier comme tout les autres. Elle finit par s'évanouir au milieux des corps sans vie pour elle aussi rendre l'âme..._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. je me levai en sueurs.

Je sortit de mon lit et ouvris la fenêtre pour respirez un peu d'air frai. Je soupirai, de la buée sortit de ma bouche. J'avais encore cinq Horcruxes a chercher, j'avis la bague mais je ne pouvais pas la détruire. Je décida d'aller chez Fleury et Bott pour aller chercher un livre sur le sujet. Je me retrouva à descendre donc au chemin de travers ou je marchai vers le petit magasins de livres. J'entrais dans la bibliothèque, il y régnait un calme religieux et ça sentait bon le livre usagé...

Je pris un livre intituler "tout sur la magie noir" et m'assit a une table. Je cherchais dans la table des matière les Horcruxes... ça y est j'ai trouvée.

_"Les Horcruxes:_

_Se sont des objet crée a partir d'un morceau d'une âme que l'ont a séparer de son corps pour la diriger dans un quelconque objets alentour, pour en crée il suffit de tuer une personne. Ces un crime qui permet de crée cet objet. Pour détruire un Horcruxes il faut du venin de Basilics ou il faut utilisée la formule:_

_-destruido ese obxecto. Et de tracer des runes corporelles sur ses mains."_

Je souris, fastoche, il suffirai de me faire des rune de sang corporelles sur les mains et de prononcer la formule. Je pris un bout de papier ou j'écrit la formule que je fourra dans ma poche. Je me leva et allai replacer le livre "tout sur la magie noir" a son rayon. J'adressai un signe de tête à la vendeuse, et sorti de la bibliothèque. Je remontai l'allé pour arriver au chaudrons baveurs et entra dans le pub me servit du même ptit'dej qu'hier et pris la Gazette.

"_LORD VOLDEMORT A ENCORE FAIT DES SIENNE!_

_Hier, les mangemorts on attaqué le chemin de travers! heureusement il n'y a eu aucun mort mais il y a eu quand même beaucoup de blessé. Es que celui qui se fait appellé Lord Voldemort est dangereux pour le monde des sorcier?..." _Je m'arrêtais de lire, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et soupirai. Je fini de manger et tendis le journal a Tom.

-Tu était là bas hier? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondis-je surprise. Pourquoi?

Il haussa les épaules. J'enfournai une nouvelle bouchée de pain chaud. J'engloutit rapidement le reste de mon déjeuner et me levai pour allez chercher mon sacs et le reste de mes affaires. Je montai les marches quatres a quatres et poussai la porte de ma chambre, je vidai toute les armoires et mis mes vêtements dans mon sac. Une fois arriver en bas je pris de la poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement "PRES-AU-LARD". J'atterris dans un magasins presque vide, je sortit a toute allure en entendant des cris. Dehors les gens se faisait prendre de toute part, on se croirait a la bataille de Poudlard. Je me fit touchée au flans par un diffindo, et malgré le sang qui coulait, je continuait de courir. Je lançai un stupefix a un mangemort et me fit touchée par un sectumsempra. Je titubai, les mangemorts rirent et un mangemort m'envoya un doloris. Je hurlai de douleur, un exorpelis, puis un autres,... Et encore un doloris. Je n'espérais plus je me relevai et couru m' abriter dans une rue adjacente. Je couru loin et transplana en pensant a un endroit ou je serai en sécurité. Je tituba sur le trotoir et m'effondra au sol après ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Je me réveilla dans un endroit chaud et confortable, je n'avait plus mal ou presque, je tentai de me lever,... je grimaça sous la douleur, mauvaise idée. J'éxamina mes blessure, j'avais des bandages et je ne saignait plus.

-Tu es réveillée. me dit une voix douce.

Je me retournais et vis une belle rousse au yeux émeraude. Lily Evans... Non...Potter.

-oui. murmurais-je.

-Tu es timide, quel est ton nom?

-Avalon. répondis-je hésitante

-biens, tu était blessée et je t'ai soigner. je suis Lily Potter...


	5. séjour prolongé et jambe cassée

**Séjour prolongé et jambes cassée:**

* * *

_-Tu es réveillée. me dit une voix douce._

_Je me retournais et vit une belle rousse au yeux émeraude. Lily Evans...Non...Potter. _

-_oui. murmurais-je_

_-Tu es timide, quel est ton nom?_

_-Avalon. répondis-je hésitante_

_-biens, tu était blessée et je t'ai soigné je suis Lily Potter..._

Je regardais incertaine la mère d'Harry, c'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Ses yeux ressemblais tellement à ceux d'Harry! Je suis sure que Harry l'aurai regarder d'une manière gaga, comme un enfant regardant sa mère...

-Es-que vous vous souvenez de l'attaque Avalon?

-Heu... pas beaucoup.

Elle hocha la tête et alla chercher plusieurs flacons dans une armoire. Elle me tendit le premier flacons, il était marqué "_potions post-doloris_".

-biens tu vas prendre en premier celle là. dit-elle en me désignant la potion post-doloris.

Elle me tendit le flacon, que je pris entre mes doigts. Je déboucha le flacons et le bus d'une traite sans rechigner

-ensuite, continua t'elle, tu prendra celle-ci. dit elle en me tendant un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Une fois encore je bus la potions sans rechigné, même si elle n'ai vraiment pas bonne! Je soupira et enfonça ma tête dans mes oreillers, je fermais les yeux pour m'endormir...

* * *

J'émergea du sommeil réveiller par des éclat de voix provenant de la cuisine, vu que j'était dans le salon allongée dans un canapé c'était normal que j'entende les conversation venant de la cuisine et pourtant je n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

-...va devoir la garder.

-Elle a une jambe cassée et une côtes, elle a reçu plusieurs doloris et des sorts de découpe.

Je grimaçais a l'entente de mes "Bobo", j'avais donc une jambe et une côte cassée... mince les Horcruxes, j'espère que personne n'a touché a mon sac.

-Avalon? me dit Lily qui venait d'entrée dans le salon.

-Oui...

-Je vais devoir te garder en observation pendant plusieurs semaine.

-D'accord.

Elle me souris et alla chercher la "mystérieuse personne de la cuisine". C'est une jeune femme au cheveux bruns et l'allure enfantine qui arriva dans la piéce suivie de Lily.

-Bonjour, je suis Alice longdubat. dit elle.

Mais biens sur je l'avais déjà vue sur une photo au QG de l'ordre, c'est la mère de Neville!

Je lui souris, Neville a la même bouille d'enfant, c'est fou comme les gens ressemble a leur parents! Déjà Harry puis Neville et pour avoir déjà vue Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Ron lui ressemble fort. _Comme ils me manquent..._ Je baissai les yeux, je sentit le regard inquiet de Lily comme si elle essayais de me transpercer.

-Bonjour. murmurais-je.

-Tu es Avalon n'es pas?

-Oui...

Elle pris une mine grave et dit;

-Tu sais on va devoir appeler tes parents!

-Eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer mais il ne vous répondrons pas. A moins qu'il reçoivent les coup de fils au paradis? répliquais-je acerbe.

Elle pris une mine désolée et dit plus doucement;

-je suis désolée, mais tu vois c'est mon métier de dire ce genre de choses.

Je hocha la tête pour signaler que j'avais bien compris et me tourna vers Lily qui me regardais depuis la cuisine, elle était appuyer au chambranle de porte.

-...Cherie, je suis rentrée... dit une voix dans le hall

-Et il est pas tout seul, dit une autre voix.

Finalement les deux nouveau venus finirent par arriver dans le salon.

-Bonjour. murmurais-je. Monsieur Potter.

-Qu'es qu'elle fait là? dit Sirius...


	6. La ferme la ptit'voix!

**La ferme la ptit'voix! :**

* * *

_-Qu'es qu'elle fait la?..._

Je souri devant l'idiotie de la situation, moi, dans le salon des Potter, avec la mère de Neville et Sirius qui vient de débiter un connerie... Bref normal! Non en fait il n'y a rien de normal a la situation. _Merlin regarde ce que le monde me fait faire!_

_-_Elle est en observation. Dit Lily.

-Je t'ai déjà vue, tu es la fille que j'ai enregistrer au ministère? me demanda James en se tournant vers moi.

J'hochai la tête doucement, Sirius lui me fixai bêtement alors que Lily et Alice essayai en vains de le persuader d'arrêter de gober des mouches. _Pff on dirait Ron en quatrième... et puis il à quoi a me fixer comme ça? Je vais devenir folle, à m'entendre on croirais Luna..._

-Heu... pourquoi me fixer vous comme ça monsieur? demandais-je à Sirius.

-Heu... par ce que je vous ai déjà vue dans la Gazette.

Je fronçais les sourcils, _de quoi il cause le cabot? _

_$-Peut-être du fait que hier tu ai failli te faire tué? _

_-t'est qui toi emmerdeuse de réflexion?_

_-on dit pas de vilain mot Hermy!_

_-Et alors je fait ce que je veux._

_-Pff...$_

_Ok d'accord je suis schizophrène..._

_$-Mais non je suis ton esprit bêta_

_-ouai ben tait-toi l'esprit$ _

-Ah bon? m'étonnais-je, et de quoi parlais de cet article? demandais-je prudemment.

-De l'attaque d'hier! déclara Sirius sans aucun tact.

_$-Bon pour le tact on repassera!_

_-j'allai te le dire!_

_-LA FERME$_

J'entendis une voix rire dans mon esprit es que ce serait un effet secondaire du sort que j'ai lancer pour venir ici?

-Bon et bien je crois qu'il va falloir faire à mangé pour deux personne en plus. déclara Lily avec un calme Olympien.

Je souris et me levai pour aider Lily en cuisine, elle fut d'abord surprise puis elle me dit de la suivre pour faire qu'ellque que chose d'aussi "simple qu les potion" selon Rogue.

_$-"l'art subtile des potion n'est pas facile a exécuter je n'ai pas besoin de crétine Miss-je-sais tout à mon cours Miss Granger"_

-pff et qui il essaye de convaincre avec ça?

-tout le monde...$

Bon bah rien de plus fastoche que de faire la cuisine,... ouai géniale...

-On va faire du vol-au-vent, et un gâteau au chocolat pour dessert. décréta Lily

Ouai,... avec mon talent on va tout faire péter...


End file.
